Flin Flon Bombers
For other teams named Flin Flon Bombers, please see Flin Flon Bombers (disambiguation) The Flin Flon Bombers are a Canadian Tier II Junior "A" ice hockey team from Flin Flon, Manitoba. They are members of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL), a part of the Canadian Junior Hockey League (CJHL) and Hockey Canada. The Flin Flon Bombers are a junior hockey team initially of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League, the Manitoba Junior Hockey League (1966-67), then of the Western Hockey League and from 1984 on, back to the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. The Bombers were founded in 1927. History Northern Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (1948–1951) Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (1951–1966) ;Memorial Cup Championship The 1956–57 Flin Flon Bombers breezed thru the SJHL, averaging nearly 6 goals a game, while allowing only 2 against, winning the league title by 19 points. In the playoffs, they beat Humboldt Indians four straight and won the final in six games over the Prince Albert Mintos. Next came Alberta's Edmonton Oil Kings. After splitting the first four games, Flin Flon beat the Oil Kings two straight to clinch the series 4–2. The Bombers became the first team from the SJHL to reach the Western junior final. They quickly showed that they belonged by sweeping the Fort William Canadiens four games straight to capture the Abbott Cup. As allowed by CAHA regulations, the Bombers picked up back-up goalie Lynn Davis and defenceman Jean Gauthier from the Lakehead and centre Orland Kurtenbach from Prince Albert for the Memorial Cup. Coming west for the Canadian championship was a powerhouse assembled by the Montreal Canadiens. Coached by Sam Pollock and assistant Scotty Bowman, the Ottawa Junior Canadiens won the eastern final in five games. The first three games were in Flin Flon with the balance in Regina, where Montreal sponsored the junior Pats. Game one was delayed for two days, but the Bombers were ready for the heavily favoured easterners and went on to a 3–1 victory. The Canadiens won the next two games 4–3 and 5–2. In Regina, the Bombers won 3–1 and 3–2, but the easterners fought back to tie the series with a 4–2 victory in game six. On May 8, the Flin Flon Bombers brought the Memorial Cup west, for the first time since 1948, with a 3–2 victory. The 1956–57 Flin Flon Bombers were inducted into both the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame and Museum and the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. ;Championship Roster: Harvey Fleming, Carl Forster, Cliff Lennartz, Barry Beatty, Mike Kardash, Duane Rupp, George Konik, Mel Pearson, Ken Willey, Rod Lee, Wayne Sproxton, Ted Hampson (captain), George Wood, Lynn Davis, Jean Gauthier, Ron Hutchinson, Orland Kurtenbach, Pat Ginnell, Doug Dawson (manager), Bob Kirk (coach), Hec McCaig (trainer), Jim Wardle (executive), Pinkie Davie (executive), Ken Cunningham (stickboy), Rees Jones (stickboy), Dan McCaig (mascot). Manitoba Junior Hockey League (1966-1967) In 1966, Bill Hunter lead the formation of the Western Canada Junior Hockey League, 5 of the 8 teams in the SJHL joined, the Brandon Wheat Kings and the Flin Flon Bombers however joined the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. After one season both would leave and also join the Western Canada Hockey League (the word 'Junior' being dropped from its name). During the 1966–67 season, the Bomber lead by Bobby Clarke dominated the MJHL cruising to a league championship, capturing the Turnbull Cup. Clarke set league records for most assists (112), goals (71), and points (183). Besides the scoring title, Clarke was also the MJHL rookie of the year, and first team all-star centre. Joining Clarke on the first all-star team were rightwinger Reggie Leach, goaltender Chris Worthy, and captain Gerry Hart a defenceman. Defenceman Jack Criel made the second all-star team. NorMan Junior Hockey League (1978-1984) Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (1984 to Present) Season-by-Season Record Note: click on season for team rosters. Retired numbers * # 4 Gerry Hart * # 7 Mel Pearson * # 9 Reggie Leach * #10 Ted Hampson * #11 Paddy Ginnell * #11 Bobby Clarke * #12 Dale Fox MJHL League Records All-Stars & Award Winners NHL alumni *Murray Anderson *Steve Andrascik *Ken Block *Bobby Clarke *Fred Creighton *Gerry Ehman *Wayne Hall *Ted Hampson *Gerry Hart *Ron Hutchinson *Bob Kabel *Bobby Kirk *George Konik *Reggie Leach *Brian Marchinko *Lew Morrison *Mel Pearson *Cliff Pennington *Tracy Pratt *Gord Redahl *Duane Rupp *Pat Rupp *Chris Worthy NHL Draft Picks Highlights *October 4, 1981---Brent Sapergia led the Flin Flon Bombers attack with seven goals as the Bombers bombarded The Pas Huskies 17-0. *Febuary 20, 1982---Kelly Davis scored seven goals and drew five assists as the Flin Flon Bombers thrashed the Thompson King Miners 29 to 1. Kelly's brother Mark added five goals. *Febuary 21, 1982---the Flin Flon Bombers finished the regular season undefeated, with a record of 42 wins and no losses with a 23 to 0 win over Thompson. *March 10, 1982---the Flin Flon Bombers were named Manitoba Sports Federation's team of the month for February. External links * Flin Flon Bombers official site *1956-57 Flin Flon Bombers at Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame *1956-57 Flin Flon Bombers at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League team Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Hockey League (junior) team Category:Established in 1927